Descent to Hell
by ProcrastinationWriting
Summary: Brambleclaw's paws started moving towards his precious leader of their own accord. Suddenly his body lunged at Firestar sinking his teeth into his leader's neck. Brambleclaw internally recoiled at what his father was making him do. He could not stop him.
1. Prologue

**Descent to Hell**

_Underlined and italic words: Part from book_

**Bold words: Tigerstar speaking**

_Italic words: Thoughts_

**Prologue**

_"This plan of Tigerstar's I'm not sure it will work." Brambleclaw started. "Starclan has decreed that there should be four clans." His half brother flicked the tip of his tail._

_"Like Tigerstar said that was back in the old forest. __Listen__, Brambleclaw. Shadowclan have always been a nuisance. Don't you think life would be better for all of us if they settled down under a leader who could make sure they stuck to the warrior code? Don't you think you could make a better job of leading Windclan than Onestar? Between us we could ensure that every cat in the forest was strong and happy. No more battles, no more quarrelling over territory..."_

_"Well...maybe" Brambleclaw couldn't argue with the facts Hawkfrost set in front of him. It was true that strong leaders could rule the forest for the good of every cat. He remembered how the Shadowclan warriors had ignored Berrykit's cries for help when he was caught in the fox trap. If I were in charge, he thought no cat would ever watch a kit in pain without trying to help, no matter where the kit came from. He wanted every cat in the forest to be cared for, but more than anything he wanted what was best for Thunderclan. "But-"A faint cry interrupted him. "What was that?" Hawkfrost shrugged. _

_"Some unlucky bit of prey." The cry came again. _

_"No!" Brambleclaw exclaimed. "That's a cat in trouble. Come on!"_

_He divided out of the ferns and pelted along the shore in the direction of the cry. It came again. Closer but fainter, a horrible choking sound. Brambleclaw leaped across the roots of a tree and found himself face-to-face with Firestar. The Thunderclan leader lay on his side on a narrow path between close growing ferns. His limbs jerked feebly and his eyes gazed at nothing. Foam flecked his muzzle. Around his neck half buried in his flame-colored fur, was a thin, shiny tendril, leading to a stick driving into the earth. Firestar was caught in a fox trap!  
Brambleclaw leaped forward to help him only to be thrust aside by Hawkfrost's powerful shoulder. "Mousebrain!" the Riverclan warrior hissed. "This is your chance, Brambleclaw. Your deputy now. If Firestar dies you'll be clan leader."_

Brambleclaw stepped back. No…he couldn't be leader like this. How would Starclan accept him?

"**Kill him, you fool! Now!"** his father yowled in his ear. _No_, he thought with determination as unsheathed his claws and leapt at his brother instead. He swiped a claw at Hawkfrost managing to barely scrape him as Hawkfrost dodged smoothly and countered with a slash at Brambleclaws ear. He felt blood dripping down the battered ear and pain rushed through him. He caught a whisper of **"Foolish son."** before he felt a dark consciousness sweep into him and seize control of him. _No…father please no…_he begged as his paws started moving towards his precious leader of their own accord. Suddenly his body lunged at Firestar sinking his teeth into his leader's neck. Brambleclaw internally recoiled at what his father was making him do. He could not stop him.

**Authors Note: Im almost done with the first chapter. Will be done in a few days.**


	2. Chapter 1 Aftermath

**Descent to Hell**

_**A/N: Thank you to ghostmctavish for reminding me about overusing different types of fonts. I hope this is better**_

**Chapter 1-Aftermath**

**Squirrelflight POV**

Squirrelflight and Leafpool followed Ashfur's distinct fear scent down to the shore. As Squirrelflight ran she thought, _No…Brambleclaw…surely you wouldn't stoop this low just to become leader...would you?_

She skidded to a halt next to her tabby sister as they saw Brambleclaw next to the lake. Brambleclaw was crouched down with his head buried in his leader's fur. He looked up, bowed his head in sorrow and whispered,

"I'm sorry. It was too late when I got here. At least I chased Hawkfrost off."

She saw his claws and his muzzle darkened with blood. Her eyes narrowed.

"Where did all that blood come from?" She asked suspiciously. Her mate shrugged.

"Hawkfrost. Don't believe me? Look at the fur in between my claws."

She glanced at the tufts of brown tabby fur. Sure enough it was Hawkfrost's fur.

Squirrelflight ran towards him, her suspicions of him murdering her father instantly vanishing.

"Oh, Brambleclaw…we all know you did your best." She murmured resting her head on his shoulder.

**Leafpool POV**

As her sister and the deputy mourned and muttered things together, she checked Firestar's pulse. Nothing. It looked like he had lost all his lives. She caught Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's eyes and she shook her head indicating that fact. She crouched down and buried her nose in her father's fur breathing in his scent for one of the last times in her life as she thought about the prophecy.

"Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red." She whispered, her voice muffled by the fur_. What could it mean? Blood will spill blood. Hawkfrost is Brambleclaw's kin. Brambleclaw has spilt his blood...but the lake has not run red yet. There will be no peace yet_. She concluded with a sigh.

**Tigerstar POV (remember Tigerstar is possessing Brambleclaw)**

'Brambleclaw'stood up abruptly surprising Squirrelflight.

"Come on, we'd better get him back to camp." As he turned his head away from Squirrelflight he smirked. Firestar was finally dead. He had lost all his remaining lives in that incident. Tigerstar felt satisfaction fill him. He heaved the foolish kittypet onto his back as he, Squirrelflight and Leafpool headed back to camp in silence.

As they returned to camp, Sandstorm came running to greet them. She wore a worried face as she inspected Firestar.

"Is he okay? Is he going to come back soon?" She whispered circling her mate as 'Brambleclaw' gently placed him down in the center of the camp. Squirrelflight shook her head sadly as her mother let out a wail of despair and rushed to tell the clan_. Soft she-cat. Just like her mate_. Tigerstar internally sneered. _I'll dispose of her soon._

**Ashfur POV**

Cats started running out to see their fallen leader. A grey blur dashed past Firestar to confront Brambleclaw.

"You did it! Didn't you! You killed Firestar!" he yowled for the whole clan to hear. Brambleclaw stepped back as though denying it.

"No…no….I didn't do it..." he whispered, seemingly haunted by the memories. "NO!" Whispers of "He's gone crazy" rushed through the camp like a wild fire.

"Traitor!" Ashfur snarled and leapt, claws unsheathed. Thornclaw bowled the mottled grey tom over, overwhelming him with his size. In a flash Ashfur was pinned down by him.

"No, Ashfur! Brambleclaw is our leader now! You can't attack him! He didn't kill Firestar!" he shouted. Ashfur looked up at the golden tabby standing over him. _He would have his revenge on Brambleclaw later…_

"Fine." Ashfur pushed Thornclaw away roughly giving Brambleclaw a final glare and walking away to crouch by his leaders side. Brambleclaw followed and crouched at Firestar's other side with Squirrelflight to keep vigil. Ashfur snorted as he closed his eyes. _Why must that furball always be with Squirrelflight?_

**Tigerstar POV**

Tigerstar glanced up at the moon. It was getting late. He certainly was not going to stay up all night for a mere kittypet. The dark tabby glanced around making sure no one saw before he curled up, tucking his son's thick tail under his forepaws. He closed his eyes wearing an evil grin and fell asleep. Soon he was back in the dark forest facing a very hostile Brambleclaw.

**Brambleclaw POV**

Brambleclaw sat in the Dark Forest, his tail twitching. _How could Tigerstar just have traded places with him like that? _He wondered staring at his paws for a while. A rustle sounded in the distance. Brambleclaw looked up sharply to see a dark tabby tom sitting in front of him. He snarled at his father.

"What did you do? How could you just kill Firestar like that?" without waiting for his answer he leapt at Tigerstar his claws outstretched.

_**A/N**_

_**My, my quite an ending…I haven't started Chapter 2 yet, but it'll be up next week. Any suggestions for improvement are welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Explanations

**Descent to Hell**

**Chapter 2- Explanations**

**Brambleclaw POV**

He slashed repetitively at the cat-no the murderer that had killed his leader. But no matter how much he tried he could not touch him. Brambleclaw boiled with frustration. _How?_ Slash. _How?_ Slash. _HOW? _He almost howled. Had he grown weaker? The younger tabby gritted his teeth. Tigerstar let out a bark of laughter as he efficiently weaved through his son's blows.

**Tigerstar POV**

"You must be wondering why you are weaker." He smiled at him like one would an ignorant kit. "Well as you see, we have swapped bodies." He gestured around him, while smoothly dodging another blow. "This here you see, the Dark Forest, ages its residents. My body has grown weaker and weaker as time passed while your body has grown stronger and stronger." Brambleclaw's dull eyes lit up with understanding. "You see now, don't you?" he sneered taunting him as he suddenly sprang at Brambleclaw, toppling the weaker cat over. Tigerstar planted a paw on his son's chest. He unsheathed his claws, smirking. "You should have killed Firestar when you had the chance. Then you wouldn't be in this mess right now. Goodbye, Brambleclaw." He raised his other paw preparing to slash at his son's throat, his claws gleaming with anticipation.

Suddenly he was toppled over by another broad tom. As he was bowled over by a tabby, he glimpsed Brambleclaw's wide eyes reflecting his amazement at the sight of the newcomer. Hawkfrost.

"What are you doing? He's your son!" Hawkfrost yowled. Tigerstar spat in disgust at his sons ignorance.

"Get out of my way! He's a traitor to us! Did you forget?" he yowled back arching his back. Hawkfrost opened his mouth for a second as though about to retaliate then closed it, deciding against it with a glance at his father's unsheathed claws and aggressive stance. The younger tabby looked away and slunk back into the shadows submissively with an apologetic glance at his half brother. Tigerstar purred approvingly. Hawkfrosts voice rang out from the shadows ominously before gradually fading.

"If you kill Brambleclaw, what do you think will happen to the body you are living in?"

Tigerstars purr stopped abruptly. He glared at the place where Hawkfrost had disappeared before whirling around and stomping off into the distance leaving a very relieved Brambleclaw behind.

**Brambleclaw POV**

What had just happened? He got up and gave himself a quick grooming as he thought about the incident. _Oh. So Tigerstar has to keep me alive if he wants to use my body, huh? Well that's good._

**Tigerstar POV**

He blinked his eyes open tiredly and stretched, yawning loudly. Life was good. He trotted briskly out to the clearing to survey the sea of life before him, ignoring the dead body of the previous leader. Suddenly it hit him. He had not appointed his deputy yet or received his nine lives again yet. As he got up to go to the Moonpool, his son's mate cornered him. Tch. If only this cat would leave him alone. Squirrelflight leaned on him, resting her ginger head on his shoulder.

"Where're you going?" she murmured softly. He wanted to claw the she-cat in irritation but instead answered gently before walking away

"I'm going to the Moonpool."

He trotted up the slope towards the Moonpool and lapped up a few drops of it before closing his eyes, preparing to meet with those who would give him his nine lives.


End file.
